This invention relates to carpets that resist staining and are substantially impervious to water. By "substantially impervious to water" is meant that when one gallon (3785 ml) of water is poured onto the facing of the carpet from a height of less than 3 centimeters and allowed to stand for sixty (60) hours, less than 300 ml or (8%) of the water passes through the carpet.
The term fiber as used herein includes fibers of extreme or indefinite length (i.e., filaments) and fibers of short length (i.e., staple). The term yarn as used herein means a continuous strand of fibers.